hidden until now
by kcctaiga
Summary: [one-shot] our past does not define us, it just gives us a starting place for who we're going to be.


my name is Edd, more commonly known as Double D. my life has been decent enough what with the absentee but caring parents and my loyal if sometimes misguided friends but on nights like tonight some things still haunt me. i strode out of my house under the full moon which was providing more than adequate illumination and made my to the junkyard, why the junkyard? because no one went there during the day let alone at night, it was the one place i could be alone with my thoughts.

i climbed on top of the old purple van that looked like it was straight out of the 70's and took a seat, my feet dangling off the side of it, man this van brought back memories. i leaned back propping myself up on my elbows and looked up at the moon, i admired it's purity, it was beautiful in it's simple yet radiant design.

this was the one place where nothing could bother me, the place where i didn't have to hide. i took off my hat and looked at it, i hated this stupid thing but it was necessary, it hid my flaws, the thing that would mark me for the rest of my life.

in my revelry of letting myself cut loose i did not hear the footsteps behind me and it was too late, i heard a metallic clunk as i was no longer alone on the van. i tried desperately to pull my hat back on but before it got anywhere near my head i was pinned to the top of the van with a harsh jerk. i bumped my head on the van and felt a weight on my shoulders, as i looked up my face was covered by hair, i knew who it was and just relaxed as she pulled away slightly.

with a sigh i greeted her "hello Marie" i said utterly uninterested ,turning my head to the right to look away from her.

she looked at me inquisitively for a second before say "hey Double D, you look different"

i let out a dry chuckle "perhaps puberty at work" i posed hoping she would drop the issue but if theirs one thing that she did not understand it was subtlety.

"no" she responded "that's not it, wheres your hat, finally decide to let your hair down?" she mocked

"something like that" i said still not looking at her "would you be so kind as to return my hat to me" i asked pointing to the hat lying a few feet away

she looked down at me for a moment before saying with a devilish smile "convince me"

"fine" i scoffed "don't then" ignoring her completely

"aww, double d, you're so cold maybe i should warm you up" she said with a smirk

"just leave me alone Marie" i said agitated

"oh come on Double D" she whined "i'm not a little girl anymore so why not"

"well first off, i don't have my hat" i said staring blankly at it "that's a start"

"whats so important about a hat? you've got great hair so whats the big deal"

"that doesn't concern you" i said coldly

"Double D, in case you haven't noticed, i'm kind of crazy about you" she said

"that's one word for it" i scoffed

"Double D" she said lightly,

o looked at her, afraid i'd actually hurt her feelings, something i didn't know was possible "listen ,Marie i'm sorry, i didn't mean it, i just have a lot going on in my head okay"

"you mean it?" she asked sniffing slightly and that was when she saw it, i had refused to look at her this whole time for a reason, on the right side of my head i had a long jagged scar. she gasped when she saw it and put her hands over her mouth.

"now you see why i wear the hat" i said dryly looking away

she brought her hands down and wrapped them around my face and turned my head to look at her. she leaned down and pressed her forehead to mine "i'm so sorry, i had no idea"

"no one does, i prefer it that way because once they know everyone treats me differently like i'm... broken" i explained

"well, i don't think of you like that" she responded

"really" i scoffed, was this chick seriously mental? "you, the one who's always leaving scars on people weaker than you doesn't look down on scars?"

"no, scars are just proof" she answered

"proof of what" i asked incredulously

"that you are stronger than your past, it proves that you aren't afraid to live, really their proof that you are alive" she answered looking up at the moon

"huh" i sighed noncommittally

"so... how'd it happen" she asked nervously, partly afraid that she had something to do with it.

"one word dodgeball" i deadpanned

"it's not so bad" she added inspecting it more closly

"and why is that" i asked

"scars are sexy" she said with a wink

i groaned slightly but honestly i appreciated the compliment. after a few moments of comfortable silence she said "so. Double D, any chance we could still have some fun"

"no" i deadpanned

"okay" she sighed "girls gotta try"

"you doing anything Saturday?" i asked after a few more minutes

"no" she said, "why do you ask"

"well, if you want we could catch a movie or something" i said awkwardly

"wait? are you asking me out?" she asked in disbelief

"i guess" i said nervously

"so you don't wanna jump straight to the good part but you're willing take the long road?" she said confused

"i was raised as a gentleman" i said defensibly

she smirked and looked at me "sure, i'd love to, well" she said stretching her arms overhead "enjoy your moon or whatever, mama's gotta get some sleep. night Double D"

without looking i replied "goodnight, m'lady" she bent down and kissed me on top of the head and with that she was gone. perhaps having someone else know my secret wasn't so bad


End file.
